The Last Golden Girl
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Rose is now alone after burying her three best friends . . . or is she?


Title: "The Last Golden Girl"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Dedicated To: In loving memory of Rue McClanahan and in memory of Bea and Estelle and fondness of Betty  
Rating: R due to sexual discussion  
Summary: Rose is now alone after burying her three best friends . . . or is she?  
Warnings: None  
Word Count: 578  
Challenge: The Ficcers Unite Disney/Marvel challenge for 5-31-10 to write a fic including a food, along with your recipe for the food, and to make the fic 100, 200, or 500 words exactly if choosing to drabbleize  
Disclaimer: Rose, Blanche, Dorothy, Sophia, and the Golden Girls are & TM their respective owners, not the author. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

The old woman looked around her at the kitchen of the home to which she had returned. She could still hear the voices of the three best friends she'd ever known, loving and laughing as they came together in a world that had too often been unkind to them. They had lived together for so long that, at one time, she'd been unable to picture her life without their smiling faces in it, but one by one, she had buried them all. Now, as she sat alone before the Cheesecake of the Month which she had always enjoyed with at least one of her adopted family until now, the emptiness of their home and her heart weighed heavily upon the last Golden Girl. Rose bowed her head and wept.

"I wish I could eat that," Sophia crooned into the still air, but Rose didn't hear her.

"Yeah," Blanche agreed. "It doesn't mattah how many pounds Ah put on now."

Dorothy smiled at her dearest friend. She had finally found kindness in death. "You were slim even at your funeral."

Blanche laughed, and the windchimes on her porch tinkled.

"She hasn't even opened it," Sophia remarked.

"She's so sad."

"And we're not?"

"Ah didn't say that, Dorothy."

"Let's try something, girls."

Rose gasped as three breezes ran over her body - one from behind, one from her left, and one from her right. "You're here!" she whispered excitedly as tears continued to run down her wrinkled cheeks. "You're all still here!"

"Yeah, numbskull; we're waiting on you!"

"Ma!"

"Well, we are!"

"Yes," Blanche agreed, "we are, but take yoah time, Rose. Live life for us."

Rose felt three pairs of arms wrap around her, and for a little while, she cried even harder. Then she dried her tears with shaking hands, got up, and collected three more saucers, forks, and cups of coffee. She sat back down and opened the box that contained the cheesecake to oohs and aws she could not hear. With shaking hands, Rose cut the pie, put one slice each on the four saucers, and placed the saucers before the chairs where she wished her friends could again sit. "I love you," she said.

Rose began to eat with the spirits of Dorothy, Blanche, and Sophia still hugging her. The trio of ghosts gasped in surprise.

"Strawberries!" Blanche breathed in ecstasy.

"Caramel!" Dorothy groaned.

"Cheesecake!" Sophia thrilled for them all.

Rose made an audible sound of delight as the ghosts continued to rave, unheard by her, in delight.

"This is amazing!" Sophia exclaimed.

"Ah don't believe this . . . " Blanche breathed.

Dorothy grinned widely. "All the goodness and none of the calories! It's about time we found something good about being dead!"

"Yes! Oh yes!" Blanche cried, causing Sophia to snicker. Then, in her true "Southerner"'s style, Blanche looked at her friends. "Ah wonder . . . If we can taste through Rose, if she . . . " Blanche waggled her eyebrows suggestively. " . . . made love, could we feel that too?"

"Blanche!" Dorothy howled with indignity.

Rose giggled as the wind howled. She could just imagine the arguments Dorothy and Blanche were getting into now!

"Well, Ah'm just sayin' . . . " Blanche trailed off, her misty face glowing with mischief.

"We know what you're saying!" Dorothy told her.

"Yeah, you're looking for a way to get hot and heavy even now that you're dead and gone!"

"Ma!"

Blanche's smile grew, and she laughed in the first moment of merriment she'd enjoyed since her death.

**The End**

Caramel Strawberry Cheesecake

1 jar Smucker's caramel ice cream topping  
1 can strawberry pie filling  
1 8 oz. cream cheese  
1 teaspoon vanilla  
1/3 cup sugar  
1. Heat oven to 350 F. Bake crust around 9 to 11 min or until crust is light golden brown.

2. When crust is completely cool, pour caramel ice cream topping onto it. Spread it out evenly.

3. If you heated the caramel to make it easier to pour (which I personally recommend against with the caramel), wait until it is completely cool before mixing cream cheese, vanilla, and sugar and pouring it over the caramel. Spread the mixture out evenly.

4. Pour strawberry pie filling onto the top. Spread it out evenly.

5. Chill pie 1 to 2 hours in the refrigerator.

6. Dig in and enjoy! :-)

Note: You can substitute a jar of the Smucker's hot fudge ice cream topping in place of the caramel topping.

Author's Note: If you enjoyed this story, or any of my other writings, I hope you'll consider joining my friends and I at a brand new fan fic/art site called Ficcers Unite. At Ficcers Unite, we welcome all fandoms, pairings (slash and het), and even no pairings at all; hope to begin a Marvel/Disney RPG soon; and plan on issuing challenges every day of the week! We currently only have one day when a new challenge is not posted and hope to fill that position soon. Disney/Marvel challenges are posted on Mondays and last the week (as do all the other challenges too). Come on over and check us out at today!


End file.
